galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Albert Steiner
"Dorothy fears the virus program more than anything else. Only you can retrieve the virus program from Lilia's mind. My dear son, the future of our race is in your hands. You must save humankind." - Albert Steiner Dr. Albert Steiner (シュタイナー博士) is the father of Rion Steiner, husband of Elsa Steiner, and close scientist and friend of Dr. Pascalle, a colleague of his. Dr. Pascalle also had a child of his own, named Lilia Pascalle, who was good friends with Rion. Dr. Steiner and Dr. Pascalle had began the trouble of Galerians by creating a supercomputer/artificial intelligence named Dorothy. Dorothy would help the human race living in Michelangelo City for a short period of time. When she discovered warfare, she asked why she couldn't kill humans as well. Dr. Steiner then told her of God, in which he was the creator of all mankind and how they were to obey his rule. Since she was created by mankind, she had to serve them. Dorothy said that she understood and continued to serve man. But she had secretly made a Family Program independently. She took control of Michelangelo Memorial Hospital and created people that she called Galerians, people with psychic abilities who would serve her. Dr. Steiner finally noticed her strange behavior and spoke to Dr. Pascalle about the situation. They finally ended on implanting their children with programs that would help destroy Dorothy. Dr. Pascalle implanted the virus program into his daughter, Lilia, and Dr. Steiner implanted the virus launch program into his son, Rion. But the two colleagues ran into trouble very quickly. Dorothy noticed Dr. Steiner's actions and sent one of her Galerians, a childish young man named Rainheart, to kill both of them, as well as Dr. Steiner's wife. She also hastened to find Lilia and kill her as well, knowing that she had the virus program that would kill her. His death was kept secret from public opinion, since he is considered disappeared by newspaper found in Michelangelo Memorial Hospital. Rion had found both of his parents dead and when he was captured and taken to Michelangelo Memorial Hospital where he died. Dorothy then recreated Rion, giving him all of the dead Rion's memories, and dispatched him to find Lilia's hiding place, where she had ordered him to kill her. But Rion had a mind of his own, having no memory at all of Dorothy, only tidbits of memories of his parents and past life. As said in a flashback and confirmed in the game's manual, Albert Steiner felt deep guilt in using his son as a weapon and for what he was forced to do to him. Gallery 15.jpg 25.jpg ITEMTIM_0110.jpg ITEMTIM_0108.jpg ITEMTIM_0114.jpg Bf01771333d0596fb5042d23507d8a4c.jpg|Albert, Elsa, and Dr. Pascalle from the JP manual. Trivia * His name can be a reference to the German scientist Albert Einstein . Both are scientists who worked to improve human life, but whose discoveries become also very dangerous weapons. Interestingly, Ash, a creation of Dorothy, uses radiation as a weapon. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters